memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Shot down
(Federation-Der'kal border) The shuttlecraft Charger is flying at impulse speed to meet up with the USS Intrepid after Captain Kira, Colonels Sarah Mackenzie, John Sheppard were in meetings with Starfleet. (Charger, cockpit) Typhuss is at the helm flying the shuttle. Man I can't wait to get back to the Intrepid and sleep in my bed for the next few weeks Sarah says as she's rubbing her neck. Me too Sarah and I can't wait to see Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah as se sits at the ops station. I've got some reports to fill before I sleep John says as he looks at both Typhuss and Sarah as he's sitting at the tactical station. All right John says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then the sensors beeped. Typhuss I'm picking up a ship on an intercept course Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at the console read out. Who are they? asked Typhuss as he is flying the shuttle. It could be the Intrepid Sarah says as she looks at Colonel Sheppard. No the power signature doesn't match with a Sovereign class vessel and its not the Kingston either, oh crap its a Der'kal warship Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at the tactical read out. Typhuss goes to red alert and raises the shields. I'm deploying the impulse thrusters says Typhuss as he taps a button. (Space) The Charger's impulse thrusters come out the Der'kal warship still behind them. (Charger, cockpit, red alert) Typhuss moves the manual steering columns forward. I'm going to try to lose them, hang on says Typhuss as he flys the shuttle. It's a warship and her forward weapons array is charged and locking onto us Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at the tactical console. I'm gonna send a distress call to the Intrepid Sarah says as she goes to work on the ops console. Colonel, target that ship and fire phasers says Typhuss as he is flying the shuttle. Locking onto warship and firing phasers Colonel Sheppard says as he pressed the fire button. (Space) The Charger fires its aft phasers and the beams hit the forward shields of the Der'kal warship. (Charger, cockpit, red alert) No effect their shields are holding Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at the tactical read out. Typhuss I can't get through to the Intrepid but I did send a signal to any Starfleet vessel Sarah says as she looks at Typhuss. Then the proximity alarm goes off. Their targeting us Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at the tactical console's read outs. The shuttle shakes hard. Shields down to 34% Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at the shield data read out. I'm setting a course for a class-M planet, 200 kilometers ahead says Typhuss as he moves the manual steering columns forward. (Space) The Charger heads towards the M-class planet as the Der'kal warship fires several more shots at the Charger hitting the aft shields. (Charger, cockpit) Sparks erupt from the ceiling and engineering console. Shields are failing, we've lost weapons Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at the tactical console. Hang on, we are almost there says Typhuss as he flys the shuttle towards the planet. (Space) The Der'kal warship fires another shot at the shuttle punching through the shields and struck the aft section of the Charger. (Charger, cockpit) Huge shower of sparks erupt sending Sarah from her console. We're going down Sheppard shouts as sparks keep erupting from the ceiling and back engineering console. (M class planet surface) The Charger crash lands on the planet surface.